Ink jet printing has become recognized as a prominent contender in the digitally controlled, electronic printing arena because, e.g., of its non-impact, low-noise characteristics, its use of plain paper and its avoidance of toner transfer and fixing. Ink jet printing mechanisms can be categorized by technology as either drop on demand ink jet or continuous ink jet.
The first technology, “drop-on-demand” ink jet printing, provides ink droplets that impact upon a recording surface by using a pressurization actuator (thermal, piezoelectric, etc.). Many commonly practiced drop-on-demand technologies use thermal actuation to eject ink droplets from a nozzle. A heater, located at or near the nozzle, heats the ink sufficiently to boil, forming a vapor bubble that creates enough internal pressure to eject an ink droplet. This form of inkjet is commonly termed “thermal ink jet (TIJ).” Other known drop-on-demand droplet ejection mechanisms include piezoelectric actuators, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,843, issued to van Lintel, on Jul. 6, 1993; thermo-mechanical actuators, such as those disclosed by Jarrold et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,627, issued May 13, 2003; and electrostatic actuators, as described by Fujii et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,784, issued Nov. 5, 2002.
The second technology, commonly referred to as “continuous” ink jet printing, uses a pressurized ink source that produces a continuous stream of ink droplets from a nozzle. The stream is perturbed in some fashion causing it to break up into uniformly sized drops at a nominally constant distance, the break-off length, from the nozzle. A charging electrode structure is positioned at the nominally constant break-off point so as to induce a data-dependent amount of electrical charge on the drop at the moment o break-off. The charged droplets are directed through a fixed electrostatic field region causing each droplet to deflect proportionately to its charge. The charge levels established at the break-off point thereby cause drops to travel to a specific location on a recording medium or to a gutter for collection and recirculation.
Continuous ink jet (CIJ) drop generators rely on the physics of an unconstrained fluid jet, first analyzed in two dimensions by F. R. S. (Lord) Rayleigh, “Instability of jets,” Proc. London Math. Soc. 10 (4), published in 1878. Lord Rayleigh's analysis showed that liquid under pressure, P, will stream out of a hole, the nozzle, forming a jet of diameter, dj, moving at a velocity, vj. The jet diameter, dj, is approximately equal to the effective nozzle diameter, dn, and the jet velocity is proportional to the square root of the reservoir pressure, P. Rayleigh's analysis showed that the jet will naturally break up into drops of varying sizes based on surface waves that have wavelengths, λ, longer than πdj, i.e. λ≧πdj. Rayleigh's analysis also showed that particular surface wavelengths would become dominate if initiated at a large enough magnitude, thereby “synchronizing” the jet to produce mono-sized drops. Continuous ink jet (CIJ) drop generators employ some periodic physical process, a so-called “perturbation” or “stimulation”, that has the effect of establishing a particular, dominate surface wave on the jet. This results in the break-off of the jet into mono-sized drops synchronized to the frequency of the perturbation.
The drop stream that results from applying a Rayleigh stimulation will be referred to herein as creating a stream of drops of predetermined volume. While in prior art CIJ systems, the drops of interest for printing or patterned layer deposition were invariably of unitary volume, it will be explained that for the present inventions, the stimulation signal may be manipulated to produce drops of predetermined multiples of the unitary volume. Hence the phrase, “streams of drops of predetermined volumes” is inclusive of drop streams that are broken up into drops all having one size or streams broken up into drops of planned different volumes.
In a CIJ system, some drops, usually termed “satellites” much smaller in volume than the predetermined unit volume, may be formed as the stream necks down into a fine ligament of fluid. Such satellites may not be totally predictable or may not always merge with another drop in a predictable fashion, thereby slightly altering the volume of drops intended for printing or patterning. The presence of small, unpredictable satellite drops is, however, inconsequential to the present inventions and is not considered to obviate the fact that the drop sizes have been predetermined by the synchronizing energy signals used in the present inventions. Thus the phrase “predetermined volume” as used to describe the present inventions should be understood to comprehend that some small variation in drop volume about a planned target value may occur due to unpredictable satellite drop formation.
Commercially practiced CIJ printheads use a piezoelectric device, acoustically coupled to the printhead, to initiate a dominant surface wave on the jet. The coupled piezoelectric device superimposes periodic pressure variations on the base reservoir pressure, causing velocity or flow perturbations that in turn launch synchronizing surface waves. A pioneering disclosure of a piezoelectrically-stimulated CIJ apparatus was made by R. Sweet in U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,275, issued Jul. 27, 1971, Sweet '275 hereinafter. The CIJ apparatus disclosed by Sweet '275 consisted of a single jet, i.e. a single drop generation liquid chamber and a single nozzle structure.
Sweet '275 disclosed several approaches to providing the needed periodic perturbation to the jet to synchronize drop break-off to the perturbation frequency. Sweet '275 discloses a magnetostrictive material affixed to a capillary nozzle enclosed by an electrical coil that is electrically driven at the desired drop generation frequency, vibrating the nozzle, thereby introducing a dominant surface wave perturbation to the jet via the jet velocity. Sweet '275 also discloses a thin ring-electrode positioned to surround but not touch the unbroken fluid jet, just downstream of the nozzle. If the jetted fluid is conductive, and a periodic electric field is applied between the fluid filament and the ring-electrode, the fluid jet may be caused to expand periodically, thereby directly introducing a surface wave perturbation that can synchronize the jet break-off. This CIJ technique is commonly called electrohydrodynamic (EHD) stimulation.
Sweet '275 further disclosed several techniques for applying a synchronizing perturbation by superimposing a pressure variation on the base liquid reservoir pressure that forms the jet. Sweet '275 disclosed a pressurized fluid chamber, the drop generator chamber, having a wall that can be vibrated mechanically at the desired stimulation frequency. Mechanical vibration means disclosed included use of magnetostrictive or piezoelectric transducer drivers or an electromagnetic moving coil. Such mechanical vibration methods are often termed “acoustic stimulation” in the CIJ literature.
The several CIJ stimulation approaches disclosed by Sweet '275 may all be practical in the context of a single jet system However, the selection of a practical stimulation mechanism for a CIJ system having many jets is far more complex. A pioneering disclosure of a multi-jet CIJ printhead has been made by Sweet et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,437, issued Mar. 12, 1968, Sweet '437 hereinafter. Sweet '437 discloses a CIJ printhead having a common drop generator chamber that communicates with a row (an array) of drop emitting nozzles. A rear wall of the common drop generator chamber is vibrated by means of a magnetostrictive device, thereby modulating the chamber pressure and causing a jet velocity perturbation on every jet of the array of jets.
Since the pioneering CIJ disclosures of Sweet '275 and Sweet '437, most disclosed multi-jet CIJ printheads have employed some variation of the jet break-off perturbation means described therein. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,641 issued Feb. 2, 1971 to Taylor et al. discloses a CIJ printing apparatus having multiple, multi-jet arrays wherein the drop break-off stimulation is introduced by means of a vibration device affixed to a high pressure ink supply line that supplies the multiple CIJ printheads. U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,393 issued Jun. 12, 1973 to Lyon et al. discloses a multi-jet CIJ array wherein the multiple nozzles are formed as orifices in a single thin nozzle plate and the drop break-off perturbation is provided by vibrating the nozzle plate, an approach akin to the single nozzle vibrator disclosed by Sweet '275. U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,036 issued Apr. 8, 1975 to Loeffler et al. discloses a multi-jet CIJ printhead wherein a piezoelectric transducer is bonded to an internal wall of a common drop generator chamber, a combination of the stimulation concepts disclosed by Sweet '437 and '275
Unfortunately, all of the stimulation methods employing a vibration some component of the printhead structure or a modulation of the common supply pressure result is some amount of non-uniformity of the magnitude of the perturbation applied to each individual jet of a multi-jet CIJ array. Non-uniform stimulation leads to a variability in the break-off length and timing among the jets of the array. This variability in break-off characteristics, in turn, leads to an inability to position a common drop charging assembly or to use a data timing scheme that can serve all of the jets of the array. As the array becomes physically larger, for example long enough to span one dimension of a typical paper size (herein termed a “page wide array”), the problem of non-uniformity of jet stimulation becomes more severe. Non-uniformity in jet break off length across a multi-jet array causes unpredictable drop arrival times leading to print quality defects in ink jet printing systems and ragged layer edges or misplaced coating material for other uses of CIJ liquid drop emitters.
Many attempts have been made to overcome the problem of non-uniform CIJ stimulation based on vibrating structures. U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,324 issued Jun. 1, 1976 to Titus et al. discloses the use of multiple, discretely mounted, piezoelectric transducers, driven by a common electrical signal, in an attempt to produce uniform pressure stimulation at the nozzle array. U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,197 issued Jan. 16, 1979 to L. Stoneburner discloses means of damping reflected acoustic waves set up in a vibrated nozzle plate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,643 issued Apr. 15, 1980 to Cha, et al. disclosed means for mechanically balancing the printhead structure so that an acoustic node occurs at the places where the printhead is clamped for mounting. U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,927 issued Dec. 1, 1981 to S. Tsao discloses a drop generator cavity shape chosen to resonate in a special mode perpendicular to the jet array direction, thereby setting up a dominate pressure perturbation that is uniform along the array.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,256 issued Nov. 22, 1983 to Fillmore, et al., (Fillmore '256 hereinafter) discloses an apparatus and method for balancing the break-off lengths in a multi-jet array by sensing the drop streams and then adjusting the magnitude of the excitation means to adjust the spread in break-off lengths. Fillmore '256 teaches that for the case of a multi-jet printhead driven by a single piezoelectric “crystal”, there is an optimum crystal drive voltage that minimizes the break-off length for each individual jet in the array. The jet break-off lengths versus crystal drive voltage are determined for the “strongest” and “weakest” jets, in terms of stimulation efficiency. An operating crystal voltage is then selected that is in between optimum for the weakest and strongest jets, that is, higher than the optimum voltage of the strongest jet and lower than optimum voltage for the weakest jet. Fillmore '256 does not contemplate a system in which the break-off lengths could be adjusted to a desired operating length by means of stimulation means that are separately adjustable for each stream of the array.
Many other attempts to achieve uniform CIJ stimulation using vibrating devices, similar to the above references, may be found in the U.S. patent literature. However, it appears that the structures that are strong and durable enough to be operated at high ink reservoir pressures contribute confounding acoustic responses that cannot be totally eliminated in the range of frequencies of interest. Commercial CIJ systems employ designs that carefully manage the acoustic behavior of the printhead structure and also limit the magnitude of the applied acoustic energy to the least necessary to achieve acceptable drop break-off across the array. A means of CIJ stimulation that does not significantly couple to the printhead structure itself would be an advantage, especially for the construction of page wide arrays (PWA's) and for reliable operation in the face of drifting ink and environmental parameters.
The electrohydrodynamic (EHD) jet stimulation concept disclosed by Sweet '275 operates on the emitted liquid jet filament directly, causing minimal acoustic excitation of the printhead structure itself, thereby avoiding the above noted confounding contributions of printhead and mounting structure resonances. U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,184 issued Sep. 6, 1977 to E. Bassous and L. Kuhn (Bassous '184 hereinafter) discloses a CIJ printhead wherein the perturbation is accomplished an EHD exciter that is integrated on a silicon substrate on which nozzles are also formed by a combination of orientation dependent etching (ODE) of silicon and isotropic etching of an oxide or nitride membrane. Bassous '184 also discloses the integration of nozzles, EHD stimulator and drop charging electrodes formed concentrically and aligned in a direction perpendicular to the silicon substrate. L. Kuhn, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,843 (Kuhn '843 hereinafter) issued Oct. 5, 1976, discloses the use of a separate silicon substrate to form a charging electrode and also shift register and latch circuits integrated with the charging electrodes on this same substrate. Because of the perpendicular arrangement of these functions, and the ODE etching approach taught by Bassous '184, only rather large minimum jet spacing, ˜16 mils are practical.
Bassous '184 and Kuhn '843 teach, within the limitation of EHD stimulation, an early form of the integration of continuous ink jet functions and some related circuitry into a common semiconductor substrate over which the inventions to be described herein are a significant improvement. However, while EHD stimulation has been pursued as an alternative to acoustic stimulation, it has not been applied commercially because of the difficulty in fabricating printhead structures having the very close jet-to-electrode spacing required and, then, operating reliably without electrostatic breakdown occurring. Also, due to the relatively long range of electric field effects, EHD is not amenable to providing individual stimulation signals to individual jets in an array of very closely spaced jets.
French Patent Application 2,698,584 to J. Ballard, filed Nov. 30, 1992, discloses, the use of a silicon substrate to form drop capturing or guttering openings on a per jet basis. The patent application also discloses but does not explain a set of deflection electrodes, one for each jet, formed on the same silicon substrate. No integration of drop charging or deflection circuitry is disclosed and the fabrication discussion only concerns the formation of drop capture features having various geometries. No specific technical approach to providing jet break-up stimulation is given.
An alternate jet perturbation concept that overcomes all of the drawbacks of acoustic or EHD stimulation was disclosed for a single jet CIJ system in U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,519 issued Apr. 15, 1975 to J. Eaton (Eaton hereinafter). Eaton discloses the thermal stimulation of a jet fluid filament by means of localized light energy or by means of a resistive heater located at the nozzle, the point of formation of the fluid jet. Eaton explains that the fluid properties, especially the surface tension, of a heated portion of a jet may be sufficiently changed with respect to an unheated portion to cause a localized change in the diameter of the jet, thereby launching a dominant surface wave if applied at an appropriate frequency.
Eaton mentions that thermal stimulation is beneficial for use in a printhead having a plurality of closely spaced ink streams because the thermal stimulation of one stream does not affect any adjacent nozzle. However, Eaton does not teach or disclose any multi-jet printhead configurations, nor any practical methods of implementing a thermally-stimulated multi-jet CIJ device, especially one amenable to page wide array construction. Eaton teaches his invention using calculational examples and parameters relevant to a state-of-the-art ink jet printing application circa the early 1970's, i.e. a drop frequency of 100 KHz and a nozzle diameter of ˜25 microns leading to drop volumes of ˜60 picoLiters (pL). Eaton does not teach or disclose how to configure or operate a thermally-stimulated CIJ printhead that would be needed to print drops an order of magnitude smaller and at substantially higher drop frequencies.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,328 issued Jan. 20, 1987 to Drake, et al. (Drake hereinafter) discloses a thermally-stimulated multi-jet CIJ drop generator fabricated in an analogous fashion to a thermal ink jet device. That is, Drake discloses the operation of a traditional thermal ink jet (TIJ) edgeshooter or roofshooter device in CIJ mode by supplying high pressure ink and applying energy pulses to the heaters sufficient to cause synchronized break-off but not so as to generate vapor bubbles. Drake mentions that the power applied to each individual stimulation resistor may be tailored to eliminate non-uniformities due to cross talk. However, the inventions claimed and taught by Drake are specific to CIJ devices fabricated using two substrates that are bonded together, one substrate being planar and having heater electrodes and the other having topographical features that form individual ink channels and a common ink supply manifold.
Also recently, microelectromechanical systems (MEMS), have been disclosed that utilize electromechanical and thermomechanical transducers to generate mechanical energy for performing work. For example, thin film piezoelectric, ferroelectric or electrostrictive materials such as lead zirconate titanate (PZT), lead lanthanum zirconate titanate (PLZT), or lead magnesium niobate titanate (PMNT) may be deposited by sputtering or sol gel techniques to serve as a layer that will expand or contract in response to an applied electric field. See, for example Shimada, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,225, issued May 14, 2002; Sumi, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,161, issued Jan. 28, 2003; and Miyashita, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,107, issued Apr. 8, 2003. Thermomechanical devices utilizing electroresistive materials that have large coefficients of thermal expansion, such as titanium aluminide, have been disclosed as thermal actuators constructed on semiconductor substrates. See, for example, Jarrold et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,627, issued May 13, 2003. Therefore electromechanical devices may also be configured and fabricated using microelectronic processes to provide stimulation energy on a jet-by-jet basis.
The application of thermal or microelectromechanical stimulation facilitates the further use of microelectronic design and fabrication technologies to provide local electronic circuitry and other local transducers to perform other functions needed in a continuous liquid drop emitter system. The power drive transistors needed to provide stimulation energy may be integrated in a semiconductor substrate in which are formed the stimulation devices. The integration of stimulation driver circuitry is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,450,619; 6,474,794; and 6,491,385 to Anagnostopoulos, et al., assigned to the assignees of the present inventions.
After stimulation to synchronize jet break-up into a drop stream, a continuous liquid drop emitter apparatus performs several actions on the drops in order to separate drops intended to form the pattern or image on the receiver from those that are “white space”, spacer or drop interaction guard drops. The drop actions that may be needed include drop charging, drop sensing, drop deflection along two non-parallel axes, and drop capture. For a liquid drop emitter having many jets, these various drop actions may be carried out by apparatus that acts on all drops of all jets simultaneously, acts on the drops of groups of jets, or acts on the drops of only a single jet.
It may be appreciated that the combination of several drop actions and a large plurality of jets will quickly lead to a very complex array of supporting electronic circuitry and interconnections if one attempts to implement all drop actions on a jet-by-jet basis. On the other hand, implementation of a plurality of the drop actions on a jet-by-jet basis allows the adjustment of drop trajectories and placement on receiver substrates with maximum precision and is highly desirable for both achieving high quality deposition patterns and improved drop emitter manufacturing yield through post-fabrication electronic personalization techniques.
Significant manufacturing cost and pattern deposition quality advances for continuous liquid drop emission apparatus are possible by applying state-of-the art microelectronic design, circuitry and fabrication techniques to both the stream stimulation functions and the various drop actions that are subsequently needed. Integration of the functional apparatus and associated control electronic circuitry on a same semiconductor substrate offers very significant cost advantages by co-fabrication of critical transducer elements and circuitry, and elimination of very difficulty precision assembly and interconnection requirements.